


I'm Dancing off My Hangover

by solinasolina



Series: Prompt Series [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music was there to keep Lexa alert and awake. It wasn't long till she was dancing as she filed away her paper work. If it was any other day Lexa wouldn't be caught dead dancing around her office, but since she was alone on the highest floor on a Saturday morning, her chances of not being seen was pretty good.</p><p>or the “the building manager neglected to tell me the window washers would be coming by today so excuse me for thinking that twenty three floors up was high enough that i could dance around in my office without being seen” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dancing off My Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> this one kind of goes against all my headcanons that lexa is hopeless with technology but i was watching mr robot and it kind of just happened :)
> 
> also im not sold on the title of this story, so if you have any suggestions let me know.
> 
> happy reading!

Lexa was hungover. She hasn't been hungover in over 5 years and this morning she remembered exactly why. Despite the mouthwash and gum, the alcohol still seemed to linger in her mouth, her body ached and she had a raging headache. Anya had just come back home after 6 months in Australia so the previous night they went out for drinks. There was always a little competition between the two of them, which inevitably lead them to trying to out-drink each other. However instead of being able to sleep off her hangover, she was called into work.

Lexa worked at Polis Security as a security engineer. Essentially her job was to protect clients from hackers, breaches, bugs, anything that posed a threat to the system. As she entered her office building she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 23rd floor. Lexa pulled out her phone to call Anya.

“ _Hey this is Anya, I can’t come to the phone right now. You know what to do.”_

“Anya I swear to god I am never going out with you again. I don’t care that you were gone for six months, I feel like i’ve been run over by a truck,” Lexa groaned. “Anyways I forgot leave a note but i’m not at home. Cage called me into the office to handle a breach or a bug; I don’t know he wasn’t very clear. I swear to god that guy couldn’t even code a library website.” Lexa paused to step out of the elevator. “So i'll talk to you later. Hope your hangover is as bad as mine!”

Letting out a deep sigh she started to make her way to her office, preparing herself to see Cage. The last thing she needed was to have him ordering her around, but it was inevitable. Lexa wasn’t even on-call but she was one of the best in the firm so she really didn’t have a choice, especially since Cage was the boss’ son. She approached Cage who was standing behind Emerson, who was the one frantically typing away at the computer. _Typical._

Cage looked up from the computer, “Woods! Finally you’re here.”

“You called me half an hour ago. It takes me half an hour to get here," she replied dryly as she dropped her bag to the ground. She stood next to Cage, watching the monitors. “Tell me what you’ve done already, Emerson.”

As Emerson explained what he had tried already Lexa was able to formulate a solution in her head. “You guys can go. I got this.”

“What?” Cage questioned, trying to hide his relief that he wouldn’t have to spend his Saturday morning in the office.

“I rather not have you looking over my shoulder for the next 20 minutes. Just go.” Lexa picked up her bag and started to walk towards her office. She took a seat at her desk, turning on her computers.

Cage peaked his head through the door, “Don’t forget the paperwork, Lexa,” he grinned, before disappearing.

“ _Don’t forget the paperwork, Lexa,_ ” she mocked quickly. Once her computers were up and ready she immediately got to work in fixing the breach.

 

* * *

 

Clarke took in the sight before her. She could never get sick of a view like this. Being up 24 stories allowed her to see beyond what you could see from the ground. The streets surrounding her were fairly quiet, given that it was a Saturday morning. The people looked like moving blobs from above and Clarke could hear the faint sirens of a firetruck in the distance. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, not a cloud in the sky. She took a deep breath in; the air was much cleaner 24 stories up.

Raven walked up beside her, “The view almost makes up having to get up so early on a Saturday.”

Clarke hummed in response, taking a few more deep breaths. “Where are the others?” she asked.

“They should be up anytime now.”

Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Lincoln and Bellamy were part of the crew that cleaned office windows in the city. Clarke, Raven and Octavia were the ones who did the cleaning, propelling themselves alongside multi-story buildings all in the name of clean windows. Lincoln and Bellamy stood guard at the very top, ensuring the safety of their team members. As did Monty and Jasper, however they stood guard from the ground.  

Suddenly the door opened and Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln came through carrying the rest of the equipment. “Let’s harness up bitches, nothing like hanging off a 20 story building to start off our morning!” Octavia yelled to Raven and Clarke.

“24 stories,” Bellamy corrected.

Octavia shrugged, “Whatever.”

Clarke and Raven smiled and walk over, ready to put on their gear. Once their harness and helmets were on and all the ropes were securely attached, the girls stood at the edge of the building, ready to propel down. Lincoln took the first final safety check on the girls, with Bellamy confirming just after. He gives them two thumbs up, “You’re all set.”

“Awesome!” Octavia clapped. “Are you going to hand out cleaning gear now or…?”

Bellamy and Lincoln looked around for the gear, only to realise they had forgotten to bring it up.

Octavia threw her hands up in the air. “Seriously?!”

Lincoln was already halfway to the door. “Sorry! I’ll get it!” he yelled without looking back.

 

* * *

 

As Lexa finished her paperwork, there were three knocks at her office door. She looked up, “Gustus, hi.” Gustus was Lexa’s uncle, who also happened to be the building’s security manager. He entered the office and placed a paper bag and a cup of coffee up onto the table. Lexa was grinning from ear to ear. “Always looking out for me.”

He nudged the food a little closer to Lexa and took a seat. “Nyko said you signed in earlier and I figured you were here to fix whatever Cage couldn’t." He smiled. “How’s Anya?”

Lexa took a sip of the coffee. “Mm, we both know Cage is only here because his dad’s the boss. But no point getting into _that_ again, right?” Gustus simply nodded in response. “I just fixed the breach,” Lexa continued. “And Anya’s well. We went out last night, probably had a little too much to drink.”

Gustus laughed. “Tell me you’re headed home now, you work too much. What is this, your 10th day in a row?”

Lexa shook her head. “Eleventh actually – But i’m not going home just yet, Anya won’t be awake till noon,” she laughed. “So I might just stay back and get started on Monday’s work.”

“Okay,” Gustus nodded. He knows that he won’t be able to convince her anyhow, given past experiences. “I have to finish rounds,” he said as he stook up and made his way to the door. Before he left he turned to Lexa one last time, “Don’t work too hard.”

“Bye Gustus. Have a good day.”

“You too, Lexa.”

After Gustus is gone, Lexa finished the coffee and muffin he brought her. There wasn’t much that needed to be done for Monday, but any head start was a good head start.

Since she was alone in the office she was free to play music as she worked. Login in to her Spotify account she started her favourite’s playlist and got to work. The music was there to keep Lexa alert and awake. It wasn't long till she was dancing as she filed away her paper work. If it was any other day Lexa wouldn’t be caught dead dancing around her office, but since she was alone on the highest floor on a Saturday morning, her chances of not being seen was pretty good.

 

* * *

 

As Lincoln returned with the cleaning gear, he and Bellamy started to hook them up to the girl’s harnesses. “There should be a till jar for whenever you guys forget something,” Raven joked as Bellamy hooked her cleaning gear onto her.

“Ha-ha,” Bellamy said lightly. “Now you’re all set.”

Octavia started to go down first, with Clarke and Raven following closely behind. Once they were in position the girls started to make work with cleaning the windows. As Clarke cleaned she looked through the window and sighed.

Raven turned her head slightly, “What’s wrong Griffin?”

“Just one of the downfalls of working on a Saturday is that no one is in the office,” she shrugged. “I don’t know… it’s always just a little more fun doing this whilst watching people do their own thing. And today is just going to be 24 floors of boring.”

“Are we not good enough company, Clarke Griffin?” Octavia pouted.

“You guys are probably The Worst company," she joked.

Raven and Octavia simply laughed it off. They were the first ones to finish cleaning the 24th floor windows and started to descend down. As Raven positioned herself on the 23rd floor, she looked up to see Clarke still cleaning. “Come on, Clarke! You’re usually quicker than this!”

“My windows are slightly larger than yours!”

“Excuses, excuses, Griffin!”

Clarke lowered herself down to the 23rd floor soon after. What she was not expecting to see was someone working away in their office. Clarke smiled and started to clean the windows, there was just something about watching people do their own thing that relaxed her. The stranger started to bob her head up and down and Clarke could only assume that there was music playing in the office.

Octavia looked over to see Clarke simply staring at through the window. “What’s got you staring, Clarke?”

Clarke snapped out of her gaze and continued cleaning. “Nothing,” she smiled. “Someone’s just in the office, that’s all.”

“Cute?” Raven asked, not taking her eyes off her work.

“Can’t tell. Her back is to me. She’s bobbing along to some music I think… Which is actually quite cute.”

Clarke continued to clean the windows. She was use to simply watching people do their thing while she did hers. However, the stranger soon got up from her table and started to dance her way across the room, putting some files away and it was all Clarke could focus on. The way the brunette stepped, jumped and swayed her hips made Clarke want to do nothing more than break through the window and dance with the woman.

Raven noticed that Clarke had stopped cleaning again. “What’s so interesting about this stranger?”

Clarke remained fixated on the woman, who still hadn’t realised Clarke was there. “She’s dancing”

“Ask her out,” Octavia suggested, knowing all too well that going dancing was one of Clarke's favourite things to do. 

Clarke turned to Octavia, “From up here?!”

Octavia simply nodded. “Come on, use at Griffin charm of yours.”

Clarke let out a small laugh and turned back to look into the office. At the moment Clarke and the brunette locked eyes, Clarke grinned in response and waved.

The brunette stood there, looking slightly embarrassed. Clarke immediately noticed and tried to ease the tension. She gestured to the brunette and mouthed “ _Your_ ,” she then attempted to throw a few dance moves whilst mouthing “ _Dancing_ ” and giving the brunette two thumbs up she mouthed “ _Is great_.”

The brunette immediately smiled and took a few steps closer to the window. Walking by her desk she picked up a post it note and a pen. It wasn’t long before the brunette held a note up to the window which read “ _I’m dancing off my hangover.”_

Clarke let out a chuckle which caught Raven’s and Octavia’s attention. Raven flicked some water to Clarke, “Better not be laughing at the woman dancing! I raised you better than that!”

Clarke turned to Raven. “No, no” she reassured. “She told me she was dancing off her hangover.”

“Ask her out,” Octavia suggested again. “What do you have to lose? How long has it been since you’ve been on a date?”

“Too long,” Raven answered for Clarke.

Clarke turned back to look into the office, the stranger was already back in her seat and working again. Apparently her body was working faster than her mind and Clarke found herself tapping on the window with the end of her swiper. The brunette turned around and smiled. She walked up to Clarke, post it note and pen in her hand.

Clarke returned the smile and figured there was only one way she could do this. She let out a small sigh and started gesturing. She pointed to the stranger first, mouthing “ _You_ ”, then did a few dance moves, “ _Dancing_ ”, Clarke finally pointed at herself, “ _Me?_ ”

The stranger smiled and started to write something down on her post it notes. Sticking the note onto the window it read; “ _Do I want to go dancing with you?_ ”

Clarke nodded. The stranger - who was still smiling, started to write something else down.

“So what did she say?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know yet. She’s writing something down.” Clarke’s eyes never left the stranger in front of her. Something about the brunette was so captivating. She was dressed in simple dark blue skinny jeans and a grey blouse that teased a tattoo on her upper bicep. The artist in Clarke was just itching to take a closer look at the intricate pattern. Her eyes were also so green – the type of green that reminded her of her of untouched forests where the wildlife had the freedom to blossom and grow. The woman held up the post it note to the window and Clarke read it out loud, “Depends on how you clean my office window.” Clarke looked back to the stranger who winked and returned back to her desk.

“Ohh Clarke, I think you’ve met your match,” Octavia called out.

Clarke simply shook her head. “The Griffin charm will work, just you watch.”

The three girls continued to work in silence, with Clarke taking a little extra care, ensuring that the brunette’s office windows were spotless. Raven and Octavia had again finished their windows first and lowered themselves down to the next floor.

Locking herself into place, Raven looked up to Clarke. “How the hell are you going to even get her number, or give her yours?”

Clarke looked down to Raven and winked. “Just you watch."

Clarke returned her gaze to the stranger in the office. The brunette was still working away at her desk, swaying her head from side to side. Clarke tapped on the window once again, catching the brunette’s attention. She popped the swiper back into her belt and held out both hands, to indicate that the windows were now clean. The stranger ‘inspected’ the windows and grinned. She turned back to her table and picked up the post it notes and scribbled down a message. Holding it up to the window, Clarke leaned slightly forward and read it out loud. “ _Not bad”_

Clarke grinned. She raised her right hand - making some sort of phone gesture and held it to her ear. With her left hand she pointed at the brunette and mouthed “ _Can I call you?”_

Not thirty seconds later the brunette held up another post it to the window. “ _Can I get your number?”_

Using both her hands Clarke gestured to the brunette her number. Once Clarke was done the stranger held up the post it note to the window for her to confirm. Clarke nodded and grinned and watched as the stranger made her way to her desk and grabbed her phone.

She watched as the woman came back and stood in front of her, putting the phone to her ear. Clarke watched her as she started to talk – only assuming that she was leaving a voicemail, which caused Clarke’s heart to flutter. _She probably has the voice of an angel._

Clarke watched as the stranger ended the call and started to write down a three more notes. The brunette held up the first post it note. “ _Hi Clark(?) I’m Lexa”_

Clarke waved, “Hi” she smiled.

Lexa then held up her second note. “ _Windows looked great. You should get back to work though.”_

Clarke pouted and Lexa laughed, quickly writing down another message.  “ _The faster you finish work, the faster we can go dancing ;)”_

Lexa held up her last post it note. “ _Talk to you later?”_

Clarke simply smiled and nodded. Clarke waved goodbye as she descended down to the next floor.

Once she reached her position she completely ignored Raven and Octavia who were blatantly staring at her. Clarke couldn’t wipe the grin off her face.

“Ohhhh the Griffin charm worked again, didn’t it?!” Octavia yelled.

Clarke didn’t say anything. She had butterflies in her stomach and it wasn’t because she was over 20 stories high.

Raven smirked. “IT DID, CLARKE’S GOT A HOT DATE!”

Clarke continued to work in silence, eventually catching up to Raven and Octavia. The three played mindless games as they worked to pass the time but Clarke's mind never strayed too far from Lexa.

 

* * *

 

Lexa’s work soon became counter-productive as she found herself scribbling Clarke’s name over and over, like she was middle school again. If you told her that she’d gain a date with the cute blonde today she’d probably laugh in your face and accuse you of being drunk. But it was just before noon and Lexa couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face. Coming in this morning wasn’t so bad after all.

She had a good head start on Monday’s work so she started to clear up. In the process of putting away files she called Anya.

Anya picked up with a long, loud groan.

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh. “Good morning sunshine.”

“Uhhhhh,” was all that Anya managed.

“Get up and get ready, i’ll take you to TonDC for lunch.”

“Why are you calling me?” Anya mumbled. “Aren’t you just in the other room?”

“No, I’m at work.”

“What?”

Lexa shook her head and laughed. “I’ll explain when im home. You’re hungover; whatever I say now will just go in one ear and out the other.”

“Anya Woods does not get hungover.”

“Anya Woods speaks in the third person when she’s hungover,” Lexa retorted.

Anya grunted.

“I’ll be home within the hour, so be ready!”

Lexa ended the call and was almost ready to leave. She looked at the post it note messages again and smiled, putting them also in her bag. She scribbled down another message and went to look for Gustus.

As expected, Gustus was on the ground floor reception desk. Lexa made her way to him, “How’s my favourite uncle?”

Gustus looked up from his computer, “I’m your only uncle,” he laughed.

Lexa smiled. “Doesn’t make it not true though.”

“Tell me you’re done with work for the day…”

Lexa nodded. “Yep, can you do me a favour though?”

“Of course.”

Lexa passed him the post-it note she just wrote. “The window cleaners working today – there’s a blonde named Clarke, could you give this to her?"

Gustus took the note and looked at it. He looked back to Lexa and quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

“Oh don’t start,” Lexa sighed.

Gustus held out both hands – still grinning, “I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Gustus held up the post-it note and shook it slightly. “I’ll make sure she gets it. Now go – you deserve a break, you work too much.”

“See you later.”

 

* * *

 

Raven, Octavia and Clarke reached the ground floor a couple hours later. Monty and Jasper helped the girls take their gear and packed away their equipment. Eventually Lincoln and Bellamy came down from the roof and everything was all set to go. Clarke kept an eye out around the entrance of the building, hoping by some sheer dumb luck Lexa would walk out, but nothing.

Just as she was going to enter the car a man called out after her, “Clarke?”

Clarke turned around to see a tall, built man walking towards her. She wasn’t going to lie, he was a little intimidating at first. “That’s me…”

He held his hand for a handshake and Clarke accepted it. “I’m Gustus. The security officer for this building,” he smiled. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a post it note. “Lexa wanted me to give this to you.”

Clarke accepted the post it note which read. “ _Just in case, here’s my number. 555-016-234. xx Lexa._ ” Clarke smiled and looked up to Gustus.

“Lexa would have stayed and given it to you herself but she had to go.”

Clarke nodded. “Thank you, Gustus.”

“Good job on the windows. Have a good afternoon,” Gustus smiled, and returned inside. Clarke entered the backseat of the car, where Raven and Octavia were eagerly waiting to see what the encounter was about. Without saying anything she held up the post it note.

Octavia snatched it right away to inspect it. “Good old Griffin charm.”

“Only you can pick up chicks whilst on the side of an office building,” Raven laughed as she put keys into the ignition.

Clarke pulled out her phone and saw that she did in fact have a voicemail. Smiling once again, she unlocked her phone and proceeded to listen to it.

“ _Hi Clarke, that's a really cute voicemail, quite fitting for a cute girl.”_ There was a slight gasp from Lexa which caused Clarke to laugh. “ _Wow sorry my mouth is working faster than my mind today. I still may be a little hungover. My sister came home yesterday after 6 months of being away so we went out and there’s always a little competition between us which… and oh my god i don’t know why you need to know that and im just babbling now.”_ Clarke listened as Lexa took a deep breath in to compose herself. “ _Anyways, it’s not every day a cute girl from the sky asks me out so yes, i’d love to go dancing with you sometime. If you still want to that is. So yeah, you have my number now so just call me or message me when you’re free… Bye, Clarke.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/solinasolina)


End file.
